The applicant has just completed the NCI-sponsored Cancer Control Science Associates Program designed to train persons with a background in basic sciences to do research in cancer control. The next logical step in the development of the applicant's career is to investigate this training in basic and intervention sciences by developing innovative independent research in the field of cancer control. The Preventive Oncology Award would provide the opportunity for the applicant to pursue this objective by taking a leading role in the implementation of two recently approved research projects: "Evaluation of Potential Markers of Large Intestinal Cancer Risk or Early Stage Disease," and "Abnormal Cell Proliferation in the Gastrointestinal Tract." The goal of these two projects is to develop simple, cost-effective biochemical methods for detecting premalignant or early malignant changes in the colon. The assessment of the cost-effectiveness of early detection procedures will be addressed in another research project to be done by the applicant in collaboration with Dr. Nicole Urban, a CPRP health economist. The purpose of this research will be to evaluate the cost-effectiveness of early detection for breast cancer. The methodology that is developed during this analysis will have direct application to other cancers including colon cancer, and will be used to assess the cost- effectiveness of any biochemical colon cancer markers that prove to be valid and reliable in the previously mentioned studies. The economic study capitalizes on the applicant's experience gained during her internship at the NIH. Additional career development opportunities that will be provided by the Preventive Oncology Award include: (1) an opportunity to take relevant courses and attend relevant seminars; (2) an opportunity to contribute to the design and implementation of the Cancer Prevention Research Program's oncology curriculum through collaboration with the program director of the institution's proposed Cancer Education Grant.